


Sideshow Bob X Cecil X Reader

by DerpyFlutters



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Daddy Kink, Dark Comedy, Double Dating, Drama & Romance, Drugged Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Gang Rape, Jealousy, Lust, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex torture, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, double team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFlutters/pseuds/DerpyFlutters
Summary: As the title says, it's the duo bros from The Simpsons. You kept a secret from them both and they are not pleased by it at all!Now as the tags say, READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISE!! Don't complain to me about this fic! You stumbled upon it and thus, you should be well aware of what you jumped into! This is why it is called READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!Never in my years of writing that my mental energy would conjure this idea up. This was a lot of work! Anyways, enjoy the story! If you want a continuation of it, comment.
Relationships: Cecil Terwilliger/Reader, Sideshow Bob/Reader, Sideshow Bob/You
Kudos: 4





	Sideshow Bob X Cecil X Reader

You were starting to come out of it. You were gathering your bearings, feeling your wrists tighten by something metal. Huh? Something was very wrong here. Your eyes opened up, your vision trying to gain its clearness when suddenly you saw that your wrists were handcuffed to the bed rails. You blinked, trying to pull free, seeing if this was some dream or a sick joke- even your ankles were cuffed, too! What the hell?! You tried pulling free more, grunting in your shackles but to no avail. You suddenly heard laughing coming closer and closer. The door creaked open, two very tall men before you grinned at you from afar.

“Look at this, big brother,” said the orange hair mane one. “It appears that our guest has awakened from her state of inebriation with a dose of rohypnol.” They came in. “It is so nice to see you up and ready for what we have in store for you, my dear.”

Your eyes widened by them. You were trying to yank yourself more. “CECIL?! BOB?! Wha-what’s the meaning of this?! What is going on?! This isn’t funny!!” 

Bob scoffed by that last word you said. “This isn’t funny, eh? Gee, (Y/N), what is funny to you, hm? Your lovely humor with us or the fact that you CHEATED?!!” Bob spat his last word in fury. 

“WHAT?! ME?! CHEAT?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” You were shaking now. They came up to the bed, Cecil was going around the right side while Bob was next to you on the left. He bent down to get a closer view to your face. His eyes met with yours and you can tell they were sparking red in all seriousness. 

“You know what I am talking about, love. Don’t play stupid! Here I thought that we were meant to be but apparently Cecil filled your heart even more. I am very disappointed in you…” He hissed, bringing himself back up.

“Bob?! But I- No! Of course you and I are a couple! I told you that I would be loyal to you! Please let me go and we can talk about this!” Cecil took your cheeks roughly, giving off a grim and sicken look down at you. 

“Really, he was the one?! (Y/N)? Do tell me the truth here; Was I your first or was he?! ANSWER!!” 

“Cecil! Let go of me! You uhhh, you were my first but we-” He lets your face go. 

“Don’t you dare sugarcoat your lies, missy! We were boyfriend and girlfriend before he was ever yours!” 

“CECIL!! She was mine before you! What in the fresh hell are you going on about?!” Bob snapped. 

“What am I going on about?!” Cecil put his hand to his chest, red hit his face in pure frustration. “What I am saying, Bob, is that (Y/N) and I met at a coffee shop. She said that she would be ever so pleased to go out with me and our love blossomed like a rose in time! We were a true couple! How was this even hidden from you?!” 

“I was not aware of this, Cecil! From what I am aware of is that she and I met at my garden shop! I told you that I would open one up and it brought so many customers! Sure enough, it brought her! We were having the time of our lives discussing so many things we enjoyed and we were locked! She fell for me and I fell for her. She never… Mentioned anything… About having a boyfriend-” Bob glared down at you before climbing on top of you.  
“You led us on. Tell us why?”

You turned your head away, scared of what he may do to you. “Bob? Cecil? I… I am sorry…” You started to tear up. “I was just confused and had so much spiraling in my mind about dating. I didn’t know who I would want to owe my heart to? We all make mistakes though during dating, right?! I swear I will make it up to you both-” Bob shushed you with his finger. 

“Hush now. I just wanted an answer and I must say, it was a horrible excuse. It doesn’t give you the rights to pierce a stake in our hearts!”

“You know, Bob? Her wanting to make this up for us is a good idea. As a matter of fact, we are already ahead of you on that, dear (Y/N)~” Cecil chuckles, heading out the room, going to get something special just for you. 

“Ah yes, see, as my brother stated earlier, we have plans for you. You want to own up to your mistakes? Then you will do as you are told and submit to us both. You don’t have to choose one of us anymore.”

Cecil was walking with a glass of wine in his hand. He was carrying a light pink pill in the other hand. He came back inside the room, walking over towards you. He heard the last sentence Bob had said and added, “Indeed! You can have us both. I don’t mind sharing you with my big brother. Poor, poor, (Y/N). We know this was very wrong to do to you, quite extreme but do you blame us? You should be more careful as to not play with our emotions like a puppet on strings. Now then, I would love to give you a kiss. I do feel parched though, let me drink my wine.”

“Cecil? But didn’t we establish that we wouldn’t do poly stuff? Wouldn’t that complicate things?!” You couldn’t help but to blush about this. 

“Oh my, yes, darling. I know it can but at this point, you are our girlfriend and so, it’s fine.” Cecil acts as if he saw a hair in his drink but dropped the pill in it so he can drink it. He held the liquid in his mouth before swallowing. The pill was under his tongue. He walked over towards you.

Bob saw what he did and grinned. He got off of you and let Cecil have his fun. Cecil got on top of you and pressed his lips against yours. You wanted to fight back but if you wanted to get out of this, you had to do as you were told and just go along with what they wanted. Your body wanted to protest but Cecil’s lips gave you memories of how you both kissed during those loving moments together. His tongue dug it’s way in you, the pill sneaking its way inside your mouth. You felt something sweet hitting your lips, too. Maybe it was the wine? You wanted to push whatever that sweet taste was, away. Cecil brought your head up helping you to swallow the pill. His tongue pushed it down. This made you push yourself back down on the pillows. 

“What the hell?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! I FELT SOMETHING GO DOWN MY THROAT?!” You screamed in anger at him. 

“Hahaha, oh, (Y/N), no need to worry yourself on it. You’ll find out soon enough. Now then, if you promise that you’ll behave for us like a good girl, I will set your wrists and ankles free. Will you do that for us both?” Cecil pulled out the keys from his pants pocket.

You looked down at the keys. Maybe if he got off of you, you’ll be able to escape! You gave a smile and nod. It wasn’t genuine and the two brothers knew it. Bob crossed his arms, smirking. They weren't going to be made a fool of again. Nonetheless, Cecil unlocked those cuffs one by one. He gave you space to move only for him to be punched in the face by you. You were quick and feeling your wrists being freed wasn’t the best time to do in this situation. It was pretty straining but you hauled ass. 

Bob dashed onto the bed, getting off to shut the door immediately in front of you. “Just where do you think you are going, dear dove?! We aren’t done with you!” Bob locked the knob from the door. He was edging closer towards you, stalking your movements. 

“YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!! LET ME GO!! I SWEAR, I WON’T TELL WHAT HAS HAPPENED IF YOU LET ME LEAVE!! AHHHHH!!” Cecil grabbed you from behind, keeping you in a hug before throwing you back on the bed. He pinned your arms on the bed.

“That’s the thing, (Y/N), you won’t be telling what has transpired here. For you see, your mind will be lost in so much lust that you’ll forget about what was so bad about what we did. Consider this a gift and… Punishment~ Bob? I will let you have your turn here while I fetch us some toys for our beloved princess to play with~” 

“Will do, Cecil. You should get your nose cleaned up,” Bob got on top of the bed, having Cecil get off of you. Bob pinned his weight on you. “Sit tight and let us enjoy our moment together.”

“Bob?! You shouldn’t do th-thisss- Ah~ Agh~ What is going on?!” Your lower regions started to sting. Your face was blushing like a cherry. “What did you two do to me?! MMMPH~” Your mind was trying to fight this conflicted feeling inside. 

“Why shouldn’t we give you pleasure? I positively think this is a great idea! I think my brother gave you something to relax yourself and boost your sex drive here. What was it called, Cecil?!” 

“Provestra! It is a very good drug for women like you to take, (Y/N)!” Cecil came back with a box of sex toys. “It helps Increased sex drive, desire, greatly adds up to your orgasm intensely, and enhances sexual pleasure. By now, it is working fast for us to begin our fun.”

“Ah, that’s what you used. Very impressive, Cecil.”

“Why thank you, Bob. I do take pride in my arts of pleasure,” Cecil hummed with a laugh. He was searching for that Lovense vibrator. “A master such as myself, studies the tools that are a boon for romance-”

“ROMANCE?! THIS IS NOT ROMANCE!! THIS IS RAPE!! YOU BOTH ARE INSANE!!” You moaned as Bob’s crotch bumped your crotch. 

“Are you sure about that, my dear? It isn’t rape if you are enjoying it~ Listen to yourself; You love it~” Bob teased. 

“BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER DRUGGED ME, YOU JER- MMMMMPH!!” Your head rested deeply into the pillows as Bob silenced you with a kiss. You let out more moans, squealing in Bob’s kiss. Your head was getting hot along with your face. You couldn’t control your body’s feeling. It needed it. Between Bob’s tongue forcing its way into your mouth to tango with your tongue and his deep moans… You closed your eyes. You submitted and you felt fucking ashamed of it. You gave the same love back to Bob, wanting more of his mouth to feed yours.  
Your pussy was aching now. It needed to be bred. Bob let go as he got off of you. He started to strip his clothes off. Your body was pinned by nothing but your own desires sealing you down on the bed. It made the job for the two brothers to easily do whatever with ya.

“Let me help you get your clothes off, pumpkin,” Cecil said. He took off your T-shirt, cracking his fingers to take off your bra string from behind. Your titties were free from its confinements. He then got on top of you, kissing your neck. 

You let out a moan, giving off a dopey smile. God dammit! You kept telling yourself to fight it. Don’t let yourself fall to their power over you. Cecil reached down with his hands and took off your jean shorts. His single finger traced onto your thigh and down your bikini area. He slipped that finger in your panty, yanking it a few times before sliding it down off of you. 

Bob was watching this unfold and he had to admit; He was steaming jealous! Bob tapped his big foot on the ground, coughing in his fist to get his brother’s attention. “Cecil? Mind if I have my turn now? You know how to work this Lovense toy of yours.”

“Right!” Cecil chuckled, kissing your neck once more before getting off of you. He grabbed the toy and shoved it right into your G-Spot. It wasn’t hard for him to find the area. The long part of the vibrator he pressed down against your clit. He grabbed the remote, grinning ear to ear as Bob got on top of you. “Let’s see now… Let’s put it in a medium setting to get her started,” he says, pressing the button and turning on the switch. 

The vibration stimulated you to release a moan, your head moving side to side. Bob’s slong was against your belly, prodding it as he admired you below him. He felt stiffness from his dick coming on already. 

“Truly beautiful! Your voice is like a wailing siren beyond the sea. Please continue those noises, love. It brings music to our ears!” Bob laughed evilly before squeezing your nipples, massaging your breasts before pressing his mouth on one of them to taste.

You tried to lift your arms, trying to fight this man to get off of you but it was no use in trying. His hands grabbed yours, holding them in a grasping hug. His animalistic moans sounded aggressive and he wanted to mark you right now! He traced his lips up to your neck, giving it a big fat, sloppy kiss! You didn’t like where this was going. His teeth started to graze your flesh, his eyes looking up at you. You whined, you couldn’t take it! You were on the brink of orgasming. Your pussy was starting to get very wet. 

“Now (Y/N), you better not let out an orgasm until your Daddies give you permission to!” Cecil chuckles, turning up the vibrator’s intensity on high. If he hit the notch up just one more, you were sure to scream like a banshee.

You started to breathe heavily. The vibrator was making you gag by pleasure. Your mouth opened, about to let out a high noise but Bob was fast! His hand covered your mouth.  
“Learn to listen to directions, sweetheart. You will not be orgasming yet until you cum for us, understood?!” 

You were struggling under him, your crotch thrusting in the air. This was fucking torture! You wanted it to just end! Bob’s lips pressed against your neck once more before his pearly white fangs bit down on your neck. Your pupils shrunk like needles. Cecil can see you were trying your very best to scream. He clicked his tongue in a teasing manner before turning up the volume on full blast. 

You were at that point. You just had to hold it in a little more. You were crying in pure pleasure and bliss. This was something that you fantasized secretly but you did not want to tell them this. However your body was showing it to them instead. This was pretty humiliating. 

Bob let go of your neck, blood was dripping from his lips, having him lick his mouth up in a seductive expression. He still held onto your mouth. “You tasted delicious, love but not as delicious as what we are about to hear from you~” Bob maniacally laughs along with his brother. “Now the finale! Who’s your Daddies? Don’t be shy, say it! Remember not to let out an orgasm escape those pretty lips of yours!” 

Bob let’s go of your mouth, having you scream “YOU ARE!! YOU ARE MY DADDIES!! OH GOD FUUUU- AH- MMM MMPH!!” Your mouth was covered by both Cecil and Bob now. 

“That was very close,” said Cecil. He looked down at your lower regions. He can see that you were soaked! He smirked, looking back at you. “Keep saying our name, hun. There is no resisting this feeling. Go on, say it. Say our names! Who’s your Daddies~” He switched the control settings to a pumping mode where every 3 seconds, the vibration would stop and continue. It was still on high. 

Your body started to lift itself up, your heart was accelerating faster than a jackalope dashing away from a hungry lion. Your eye twitched, your mouth opened up again. Their hands kept firm onto you but you were able to shout, “YOU’RE MY DADDIES!! DADDY BOB!! DADDY CECIL!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” You gushed out your libido and came your cream all over the vibrator. Your orgasms felt so gut wrenchingly loud, you felt that you could have woken the whole neighborhood up. Your face laid on the pillow, panting by how exhausted you were. Bob and Cecil released your lips, chuckling together.

“Thatta, girl,” Bob whispered into your ear. “The fun isn’t over from here though. We got so much to do before you are completely ours and you learned your lesson.” Bob kissed your beet red cheek. 

Cecil took out that vibrator, feeling disgusted to touch the cum oozing off of it. He placed the sex toy down. Bob got off of you, helping you up. Cecil began to strip himself down to nothing. Your hands hid your face. This was freaking unbearable!  
“Guys… Please stop! I can’t take it anymore! You’re hurting me! My genitals are killing me! Oof!” Cecil pulled you closer up to him. He lifts your chin, wiping a tear off of your face. 

“Sweetie, we are doing what you all so craved. Don’t deny what you enjoyed. You loved what we did. Now let us clean you up. You are practically dripping from your vaginal and anal area. Afterwards, we can do it for real~” 

Bob was hungry for your dripping pussy. He was literally drooling for you. He pushed Cecil out of the way. “I am not too keen on eating ass. It is only fair that I get to eat her vagina and stimulate it again since your toy did that.”

Cecil grumbled, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes. He went behind you. Bob bent down to your vaginal area’s level. He was eagered and did not hesitate to dive his tongue into your cunt. You hissed, holding onto Bob’s maroon mane, moaning again. Cecil bent down to your ass and licked the crack of it. Your face was forever stained red. Your hands were shaking wanting to hold onto them both and push them back. This was only going to be a quick, thorough cleaning all for you by them. That pill was controlling you and you started to sigh in full bliss. Hearts formed your eyes, wanting them to just do it more. Unfortunately, Cecil got done cleaning your ass. 

Bob was savoring your juices for a few more seconds before stopping. He stands up again, “I must say, (Y/N), I almost couldn’t stop myself from just pinning you on the floor and eating you out further~ Now then, let’s do this. Are you ready, dear brother?” Bob looks at Cecil as he pulls you into his fat belly for an embrace. You couldn’t help but to hold onto Bob’s arms. You were so scared to be fucked but at the same time you wanted it roughly. Your lips crashed into Bobs. This was surprising to the two brothers. 

“Do it~ I want to just suffer this sensual passion further! You both are still on my shit list for what you did!” You continued to kiss Bob. Bob took in your kiss, his hands holding onto your face as he takes it all in. 

Cecil showed a grimace expression. He was jealous that you were giving Bob a lot of love in front of him. Just for that, he gripped your ass and rammed his cock into your asshole. This made you gasp in shock and pain. His dick was stretching widely into you. Bob held onto your waist and shoved his cock into your pussy. You felt that being stretched, too! You moaned by them both fucking you front and back. Each thrust stimulated your clit. 

You can just feel how hard they were from the first session with them. You bit your lips as Bob and Cecil pant onto your neck. Their breath hitting you like a boiler blowing smoke from it’s pipes. It was so warm and you loved it! You hugged onto Bob and bucked your hips into his cock, having him to thrust faster into you. Cecil leaned into your back more and fucked your ass faster, his thrusts were painful. You shrieked at this, hugging onto Bob’s back tighter, your hands clutching his skin. He growled by your nails digging deep but this only made him speed up. He can feel pre cum coming out. He was close to climax. Cecil, too, was close to climax. 

“Daddy Bob! Daddy Cecil! Agh~ I am gonna cum! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ah! More! Oh please, more! Give it to me!” You spat out, drooling as your eyes rolled back. 

“I’ll be happy to oblige, my dear!” They both say in unison. 

Your moans and begging triggered them to splooge their load into your ass and pussy, filling you. Your belly swelled a bit from how much you were filled. All three of you orgasm in delight before panting. You were feeling very horny from all of this. You felt them pull themselves out of you, their cocks covered from your juices besides their own mess. You giggled and you had felt that you were high from so much aphrodisiac that your mind was swarming with them both to just do more to you. You can tell that they were exhausted. You bent down and grabbed both of their cocks. 

“What the hell?!” Cecil raised his brow in confusion. 

“(Y/N)?! So, you are finally giving in and enjoying yourself, eh?” Bob smiled down at you with an evil smile. 

“At this point, yes. I guess this is more of a gift now than a punishment~” You began to stroke them both, putting your mouth onto the tip of Bob’s cock, giving it dabbing licks. He bit his lips by this. “If I didn’t take that drug of yours, Cecil, I wouldn’t be having fun here…” You then moved your lips onto Cecil’s cock, sucking it now. Cecil held onto your head, yelping at his sensitive member being sucked. 

“I s-s-suppOSE you’re RIGHT! AH~” Cecil replied, his voice cracking by how hard and full his cock was getting. He was going to make his next round into you. 

He pushed your head in, having you deepthroat him. The wet sucking sounds rung both your ears. You still held onto Bob’s member, lightly stroking it. You can feel it ready to burst soon. You continued to suck Cecil before he came into your mouth. You pulled away, the cum connected to your lips was dripping from his cock. You went to Bob’s member and sucked it next. Bob closed his eyes, his face burning up as he held down onto your head before he thrust into you. You looked up at him lustfully before he instantly came into your mouth. Bob let out a light orgasm, breathing heavily.

“My dear, you are incredible! Oh my god! Come on, time to take you to the bed!” Bob picked you up bridal style as he kissed your lips. He placed you on the bed, cuddling you from behind. His cock was poking at your ass. 

“Hmmm, hmmrrr, he is such a hog,” Cecil mumbles. He walked over towards the bed and cuddled your front, his nose nuzzling yours. The two of them purred happily, tired from those few sessions with you. You were also tired as well. 

“Bob? Cecil? Maybe later, we could shower? Just the three of us?” You asked.

They both giggled at you. Finally, you were under their control. They now completely have you and nothing will separate you from them. They kissed your cheek lovingly.


End file.
